This invention relates to a candy-light device and more particularly to a candy pop which, when being consumed, activates a light by pushing the pop down to activate a switch for the light.
Heretofore, a mouth activated light has been set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 2,696,382 in which the device is made similar to a cigar. When the cigar device is placed in one's moth, pressure by the lips closes a switch which then activates a light bulb which has a likeness of the end of a lighted cigar.
Applicants have a U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,748 which includes a switch activated by hand that controls a light that shines through a piece of candy. The candy piece causes different colors of light to be emitted as the light passes through the candy. The light shines on the user's face as the candy is consumed.